


Trapped

by xoxokurama (xoxoHiei)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Adult Language, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, M/M, May contain triggers, Past Relationships, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoHiei/pseuds/xoxokurama
Summary: Ezra and Kanan are kidnapped by the Inquisitor. While in imprisoned on the Inquisitor's ship, they are tortured mentally and physically. Finally escaping Ezra thinks they're free, but are they?





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> warning: I have poor memory. AU: I change certain events.

“Where’s Kanan?” Ezra asked looking around the sitting area of The Ghost. Zeb and Sabine shrugged in unison.   
“He went to the market place to get some supplies,” Hera responded, as she screwed off Chopper’s leg.   
Ezra suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Kanan had been gone way too long to be just getting supplies. He stood up and walked to the hallway that led to the open loading door. “I am gonna go look for him,” he said walking off.   
“I am coming with,” Sabine said jogging out to catch up with Ezra. They chatted about their previous mission and how it was strange that the Inquisitor kept finding them.   
As they reached the marketplace, Ezra suddenly felt really cold and the sick feeling grew stronger. Something was definitely wrong. Not paying attention, Ezra ran into someone. Falling back, he looked up and saw Sabine standing as still as a statue. Her eyes wide and locked onto a speeder that was turned sideways in an alleyway. “What is it?” Ezra looked closely at the speeder not understanding why she would stop so suddenly.   
“It’s Kanan’s,” she rushed over to the speeder. Ezra followed close at her heels.   
Ezra knelt down next to the speeder looking for any trace of what Sabine was talking and that’s when a gilted of metal caught his eye. A gun near the wall under the front of the speeder. “Kanan’s blaster,” Ezra thought out aloud and rushed over to it.   
Sabine beat him to it, “This is not good.” Ezra nodded. He felt like he was gonna throw up and then he did. Ezra looked down the alleyway hunched over.   
“Sabine,” Ezra jolted up, “we need to run, NOW!” Five troopers stood at the other end looking down in a circle. Ezra turned to run and ran right into another body knocking him flat on his back. “What the . . . ?” Ezra looked up and was met by the glare of the Inquisitor.   
“Hello boy,” a evil grin on his face. Sabine swung at him, but he used the Force to shove her against the wall. Ezra went for his lightsaber but it was gone.   
The Inquisitor grabbed him up by his shirt, “Looking for something?” Ezra’s eyes grew wide.   
“Where’s Kanan, you bastard?” Sabine shouted trying to pry herself from the wall to no prevail.   
“He is keeping some of my men company,” the Inquisitor said and flung Ezra against the wall. The world spun violently and then went dark.


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and more pain

“Ezra!” Kanan’s voice echoed.  
Ezra could feel cold metal on his back, as he laid in complete darkness. He jolted up into a sitting position. “Kanan?” he began to feel around in a panic. For a moment, Ezra was blinded from a blinding white light.  
When his eyes adjusted, he was staring at a metal wall. “Shit,” Ezra muttered turning around. The Inquisitor in the doorway smiling down at him.  
“I see you have finally woken up,” he said.  
Ezra reached for his lightsaber and was met by air. The Inquisitor’s smile grew just a bit wider, as he stepped into the room. “Now that we are alone, let’s talk,” the door slammed shut behind him.  
“Where’s Kanan?” Ezra shouted feeling the familiarity of fear clawing at his stomach.  
The Inquisitor narrowed his eyes, “Don’t worry, you’ll see him soon.”  
Ezra used the wall to get to his feet, “No, I want to see him now.” He stepped forward balling up his fists.  
“After we talk,” the Inquisitor said in a scary calm tone.  
Giving in, Ezra rolled his eyes, “Fine, talk.”  
The Inquisitor stopped, when he was within arms reach of Ezra. “This is your one chance to save your life and everyone you love,” he stepped forward.  
Ezra stepped backward and hit the wall. “What do you want?”  
The Inquisitor bent down inches from Ezra’s face, “You.”  
Ezra’s eyes widened, “What?”  
“You leave here with me willingly as my apprentice and I leave your crew living,” the Inquisitor grabbed Ezra’s shoulders and pinned to the wall, “or you and your master leave here with me as broken prisoners of war.”  
Ezra’s raised his eyebrow, “I’ll never join you.” He spat at the Inquisitor.  
The Inquisitor let Ezra go and wiped away the spit. The menacing smile grew even wider. He turned and walked toward the door, “I was hoping you’d say that.”  
Ezra shoved the Inquisitor causing him to stumbling. The Inquisitor swung backward smacking Ezra. Ezra’s head spun from the force of it. Grabbing Ezra’s hair, the Inquisitor pulled him forward and whispered in his ear, “I love it when the fight.” The Inquisitor threw Ezra to the floor.  
“Soldiers!” The Inquisitor shouted. Three stormtroopers came in at attention. “Bring the master jedi to us!”  
“Yes sir!” the stormtroopers turned and left.  
Ezra looked up at the Inquisitor looking for a single weak point. There was none that he could see. He was yanked up by an invisible hand. Ezra felt the force grip tighten around his throat cutting off his air way. He tried to fight it, but it was useless. Ezra was no match for the Inquisitor in power.  
The Inquisitor flicked his hand using the force to throw Ezra against the wall and pinning him there. He walked slowly toward Ezra with menace in his eyes.  
Using the force, the Inquisitor yanked Ezra’s arms upward. The Inquisitor licked his lips tracing Ezra’s body with his eyes.  
Ezra’s eyes were drawn to the sound of the door opening. The three stormtroopers shoved Kanan to the floor. “Now leave!” the Inquisitor shouted.  
“Kanan!” Ezra shouted. Kanan got to his feet locking eyes on him. He gulped seeing a large red stain on Kanan’s shirt.  
“You bastard,” Kanan looked at the Inquisitor. He took one step forward and groaned gripping his abdomen where the stain was.  
The Inquisitor laughed, “How about you just sit right there.” He ran his finger down the center of Ezra’s chest.  
Kanan crumbled to the ground groaning loudly.  
Ezra tried to fight against his invisible bonds to getting away from him. His pants undid themselves and slid to his ankles. “No please no,” Ezra struggled harder realizing what the Inquisitor had planned.  
Locking eyes with Ezra again, Kanan got back to his feet. Ezra watched Kanan make his way to the wall to the right of him. “Let him go!”  
“Now, why the hell would I do that?” the Inquisitor asked turning to look at Kanan.  
Kanan got on his knees slowly, “I’ll do whatever you want.”  
Ezra’s eyes widened once again. What had he done to his master? Kanan’s life and power was seeping from him. “Kanan?” Ezra tried to fight again. Kanan half smiled at him.  
“Don’t worry, kid, I’ll be alright.” Kanan looked away from him and to the Inquisitor, “I can handle this.”  
“Whatever I want?” the Inquisitor thought stepping toward Kanan, “but I want to see him scream and cry so loud all your little friends can hear him across the galaxy.”  
“Why? To cause fear in the rebel ranks?” Kanan spat blood out, “That won’t do it.”  
“Oh no?” the Inquisitor took another step.  
“No,” Kanan said, “it won’t.”  
“Well that’s okay,” the Inquisitor turned back to Ezra and sliced his hand through the air. Ezra’s clothes fell to the floor in shreds leaving him naked.  
Ezra shivered and fought harder against his bonds. With another wave of his hand, Ezra was pushed to his knees and pinned in a kneeling position.  
“Then why?” Kanan asked with a panic filled voice.  
Ezra could tell Kanan was grasping at straws for anyway to stop the Inquisitor from taking him. Closing his eyes, Ezra waited for it. He was lifted into the air and turned onto his stomach.  
“This,” the Inquisitor grabbed Ezra’s hips. He heard the sound of a zipper being undone and then he felt the Inquisitor’s erection rub against him.  
Ezra could hear Kanan suck in a breath and choke on more blood. That’s when the Inquisitor entered him roughly. Ezra bit down on his lip drawing blood. The Inquisitor pushed all the way in moaning.  
He pulled out and then shoved in. Ezra’s eyes popped open. He locked eyes with Kanan’s. Blood trickled to the floor from his lip and his other opening. The Inquisitor pounded rhythmically.  
Ezra bit down harder on his bottom lip refusing to scream. Warm tears flooded down his face mixing with blood. Kanan looked away.


	3. Help Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more pain

Ezra laid in a pool of his own blood. The pain racked his body even hours after. “Ezra?” Kanan crawled to his side. Tears glistened in his eyes, “I am so sorry.”   
Ezra shook his head and looked away, “It’s not your fault.” He sat up and slid to the wall curling his knees into him.   
Kanan pulled off his blood soaked shirt and held it out to him, “Take it.”   
Ezra raised an eyebrow and grabbed the shirt. He pulled it over his head. He began to unbuckle his pants. Ezra put his hand on his, “No, it’s okay.” Ezra felt heat rush to his cheeks.   
Ezra saw the wound that plagued his master shiny bright red freshly healed. “What’s wrong with you?” Ezra still felt the force seeping away from his master.   
“They planted an insect inside me,” Kanan looked down at the scar, “I don’t how but it drains you of your force abilities.”   
Ezra shook his head in disbelief, “Then let’s get it out and go.”   
“Wish I could, but it . . .” Kanan started coughing up blood again. Ezra waited for the fit to end. Kanan continued, “But it has attached itself to my lungs and the only way to remove it is to kill myself or have a surgical droid do so.”   
Ezra looked at his feet, “So we’re stuck here and at the whims of a psychopath.”   
“Ezra, you can escape through the vents,” Kanan looked up at a single air vent, “or you can reach out to Sabine, Hera, or Zeb to help them find us.”   
“I’ll try to reach the others through the force, but I won’t leave you,” Ezra closed his eyes trying to concentrate on Sabine.   
They sat there in silence for only a brief moment, when the door flew opened snapping Ezra back. The Inquisitor walked in with six troopers on his tail. The door slid shut. Ezra involuntarily curled further into himself. “Just concentrate on reaching them,” Kanan whispered.   
Kanan stood up blocking the Inquisitor. With eyes wide, Ezra tried again. “You’re not going to touch him again,” Kanan yelled.   
The Inquisitor laughed. “Oh that’s okay, I think I know a better way to make him scream,” there were footsteps signaled his approach. Kanan kicked outward. The Inquisitor flicked his hand and flung Kanan against the wall. Ezra stood up. Glad the shirt hung on him, Ezra let the feeling of anger fill him with power. “That’s right.” the Inquisitor smirked and flicked his hand again.   
Kanan smacked against the opposite wall with a sickening crunch followed by a scream of pain. “Ezra, don’t!” Kanan shouted.   
“Why not?” Ezra asked bracing himself.   
“He wins if you let him in,” Kanan cried out, as his arm was twisted behind his back in an unnatural angle. A sickening crack echoed through the room for a minute. Ezra slid down the wall defeated. He knew Kanan was right, but he also knew the Inquisitor was winning either way.   
“Shut up,” the Inquisitor walked to Kanan and flicked his hand. Ezra felt the familiar feeling of the force pinning him in place.   
He watched Kanan hit the floor and anger began to build again. No, be strong Ezra thought.   
The Inquisitor grabbed Kanan’s hair and pulled him around. Ezra saw blood rushing from Kanan’s nose. Kanan’s eyelids drooped until only a slit of white was visible. “Stop, you’ll kill him,” Ezra fought against the force.   
“We won’t be killing anyone until you turn dark,” the Inquisitor began to undo his belt and pants with his free hand. Ezra tried to look away, but the invisible bonds held his head still. The Inquisitor’s pants dropped to the ground. He turned Kanan’s head to the side and used his free hand to line up his half erect penis to Kanan’s mouth.   
Just Kanan was thrown into another fit of coughing up blood, the Inquisitor shoved it into his mouth. Pumping faster and faster, the Inquisitor moaned louder and louder. Kanan choked and gagged on blood and the Inquisitor. The sounds alone made Ezra want to throw up.   
Kanan suddenly went limp in the Inquisitor’s hand. “Kanan?” Ezra feared the worse with the life force flowing from Kanan’s body faster than before. “Stop it, he’s dying!” Ezra screamed fighting harder than he’s ever fought to get fear.   
“When you scream, then I’ll stop.” the Inquisitor smirked moaning louder.   
Ezra tore from his bonds, only to be tackled to the floor by troopers. Laying on the floor, Ezra felt pathetic and helpless. “Please stop, please don’t kill him, not like this,” Ezra felt the warmth of fresh tears flood down his face. “I’ll go with you!” Ezra screamed. “Please don’t kill him,” Ezra cried.   
The Inquisitor let out a long moan holding himself inside Kanan’s mouth to the hilt. “Oh,” the Inquisitor let Kanan fall to the floor. Blood and semen pooled out of Kanan’s mouth. “We’re done here, boys.” The Inquisitor said turning to the door. The troopers climbed off Ezra and followed the Inquisitor.   
Ezra laid there too afraid to move. The troopers left quickly. The Inquisitor stood in the doorway watching Ezra, “Your first task is to finish him off.” Ezra’s stomach lurched into his throat.   
The door slid shut. Ezra rolled to his hands and knees crawling to Kanan. “Kanan?” Ezra pulled Kanan onto his lap. “Kanan, please answer me,” he cried.   
After what felt like hours of silence, Kanan’s chest began to slowed to a stop. Panic overwhelmed Ezra. “No. . . Kanan. . .you can’t die on me. . . not yet. . .” Ezra began to give Kanan CPR. After a few minutes, Ezra began to cry hysterically.   
“Kanan!” Ezra slammed down on his chest and fell forward. “Kanan. . . I am so sorry. . .I failed you. . .and now you die without ever knowing that I love you.” Ezra closed his eyes and leaned down kissing Kanan on the lips.   
Kanan’s lips parted kissing Ezra back. Ezra jumped back. Kanan laid there staring up at him. “I am not dying today, Ezra.” Kanan sat up and smiled at him.   
Ezra lunged at Kanan wrapping his arms tight around him, “I am so sorry, Master.” Kanan pulled him closer breaking the little control Ezra had. Tears flowed freely down his bare chest.   
“Padwan, you have nothing to apologize for. I should apologize for scaring you.” Kanan kissed Ezra’s head.   
Ezra wiped away the tears looking up at Kanan, “What do you mean?”   
Kanan smiled, “I reached out to Hera and told her where we were. It almost killed me.”  
“So you heard everything,” Ezra looked down at his hands, “and that was. . .”   
Kanan locked Ezra lips in his for a long moment, “Yes, it was real.” Kanan got to his feet pulling Ezra with him.  
Ezra nodded. He had so much to say but the words were lost. They stood there staring at each other in silence.   
Kanan pulled away. Ezra stumbled catching himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it and want more


End file.
